


Stained With You

by doncasterly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Humor, M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doncasterly/pseuds/doncasterly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn thinks Niall looks cute with come on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained With You

The post-orgasmic high seeped into his bones, making him heavy with fatigue and Niall stretched out, muscles cracking and popping as he moved atop Zayn, molding their bodies together. The ceiling light was luminous, showering them in a white glow, and Zayn squinted, focusing his attention on the boy before him. Concentrating on those bright, glossy blues, cheeks painted a deep red. He idly reached forward, sliding his thumb across those full, pink lips swollen with come. Niall leaned into the touch, practically purring; absolutely content.

"You look so cute," Zayn murmured, smearing the mess further into heated skin, "Like you were meant to have my come on your face." 

"Maybe I was," Niall shrugged, scooting forward and taking that thumb into his mouth, nibbling playfully, "Who knows?" He giggled against flesh, closing his eyes as those fingers found his hair again, running along his scalp, sending shivers up and down his spine. He was jello right now, completely pliant, and he arched his back, burying his nose into Zayn's chest, to which the other boy grimaced, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Oh, my god," he wailed, tossing his head back, "Now, I need a bath."

Niall snickered into his collarbone, positively unapologetic.


End file.
